


Morning Surprise

by LtTanyaBoone



Series: Morning Talks [1]
Category: Pan Am
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Kate and Colette have some fun leads to an interesting discovery for the French woman. (takes place before 1x08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** 1x05 _One Coin In a Fountain_  
 **Pairing:** Kate Cameron/Niko Lonza, Colette Valois/Kate Cameron friendship

* * *

Kate scrunched up her face as she stuck her head in her refrigerator, trying to find something to eat.

“Eggs and toast?” Colette suggested from the doorway, reaching up to rub her eyes. Even though the curtains were drawn shut, it was still much too bright for her liking.

“You’re lucky, that’s about the only thing I have.” Kate admitted, getting out the eggs and stopping to remember where she had put the pan. Her friend chuckled before she wandered off again, starting to clean up the mess that was Kate’s living room.

The French woman surveyed the chaos of liquor bottles and sighed. Apparently, they had gone through three bottles of wine and if the shot glasses sitting around were an indication, had had some fun with the hard stuff, too. Though she could not remember that, at all.

She didn’t even have an idea why they had gotten so drunk. There had been no obvious reason, other than her constant pining for Dean. But that wasn’t anything new to her. Perhaps she had just needed a night to get completely smashed and get over it once and for all, she supposed. Though it was a surprise that Kate had been willing to get as drunk as she had. Then again, when the two of them got drunk, they usually did it with each other. There was just something about Kate that made Colette feel she could trust her implicitly, that she didn’t have to worry about being the happy, positive ray of sunshine she usually was. Aside from Bridget, Kate was the only one who knew what thoughts haunted her in the dark of the night, and she had never judged her for it.

With a sigh, Colette gathered the empty wine bottles and brought them to the kitchen, causing Kate to stare at them.

“That explains the hangover from Hell.” the redhead muttered, wrinkling her nose as she cracked the eggs into a bowl.

“It seems like we got out the stronger stuff, too.” Colette told her, pouring two glasses of water and disappearing into Kate’s bathroom to find some aspirin.

“You’re a life saver.” Kate muttered, happily accepting the pills and tossing them back.

“It’s your stash.” her French friend reminded her, reaching up to massage her temples. “Whoever invented vodka should be skinned alive.” she muttered, scrunching up her face when Kate poured the eggs into a pan. The smell almost made her stomach turn.

“I will be in the living room.” Colette declared, grabbing two plates and some silverware before she disappeared again, holding her stomach briefly. Once she had set out their plates, she got the other three bottles (Vodka, bourbon and gin? No wonder she felt like someone had ran her over repeatedly while she slept.) and put them away again. She was just straightening up the stack of magazines they had managed to scatter all over the room when the doorbell rang, before a knock sounded on the door. Colette straightened, holding her head.

“Are you expecting someone?” she asked her friend.

“No, but open up before they knock again, please!” Kate called back from the kitchen. Colette shrugged, wandering over to the door and opening it, her dark eyes widening in surprise at the sight of who was standing on the other side.

Niko Lonza straightened, frowning slightly.

“I apologize, I must have gotten the wrong door.” he said, taking a step back.

“Ah, _non_.” Colette shook her head, catching herself. “ _Monsieur_ Lonza, right?” she tilted her head, making the man frown before his face lit up in remembrance.

“You’re one of Kate’s stewardess friends.” he nodded.

“Colette.” the French woman supplied, stepping aside to let him in.

“I am sorry, I did not know that Kate was having company.” the politician apologized, walking past her but remaining in the hallway.

“Colette, who was-” Kate asked, coming from the kitchen with the pan in her hand. “Niko.” she breathed, seeing her lover standing there in her hallway. “I, I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Neither did I. I called, but…” the man trailed off and Kate’s eyes flickered in the direction of her phone. Which was lying next to its cradle.

“Right.” she muttered, swallowing thickly. “Uh, you remember Colette?” the redhead asked.

“Yes, of course.” Niko nodded, smiling at the other woman before his eyes went back to Kate. “I am sorry, I did not mean to interrupt-” he started, but Colette quickly interrupted him.

“Oh no, you are not.” she told him, walking past him so he couldn’t see her face when she gave Kate a curious look before she winked. “I was just on my way out.” she declared, grabbing her coat and purse. Kate had set the pan down at that point and hugged her friend. “I want to know details.” Colette muttered into her ear as she kissed her cheek.

“It was nice seeing you again, Monsieur Lonza.”

“Niko, please.” the Yugoslavian corrected her, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss to it. “And it was my pleasure.”

Colette smiled at him as he opened the door for her, flashing another look at her friend, this time one of intense amusement before she left the apartment, shaking her head slightly. Kate Cameron dating a Yugoslavian politician. Who would have guessed?

_fin._


End file.
